1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wafer bonding method and a wafer structure obtained by the wafer bonding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small wafers having a diameter of, for example, 6 inches or less, have been widely used in the manufacture of light-emitting devices such as laser emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes (LDs) since it is relatively difficult to fabricate larger wafers having a diameter of 6 inches or more for use in the manufacture of light-emitting devices.
However, the use of small wafers makes it difficult to reduce the manufacturing cost of light emitting devices and typically requires the development and use of equipment appropriate for handling small wafers.